B&B Twilight of the Aspects
by Jedi06
Summary: This is a tale at takes place 500 years after the war of the elements of how the black raptors rose to power.


Many worlds rejoiced thousand years of piece after the war of the elements, but their is a world where dinosaurs never died out and made there kingdoms, the most famous one of all was the raptor empire Arnor led by the great king Kasem Frost And his sons prince Deacon And the captain of the garde Azul. But in the dark side of arnor in land of Karlon another raptor empire is there home to the betrayers of the empire leading them by Kasem's brother a barbaric warlock warrior know only as dark-khan the lord of the black raptors who's purpose is to take vengeance on the empire and role all who will appose them.

Dark-khan's agents have created a devise to travel to other worlds so he can gather allies to serve his twisted cause starting with team rocket in the world of Pokémon.

Dark-khan: here among these lands, we will build a group to bring ruin to my brother's kingdom.

There is graet evil in this place... especially the black dragon flights those who follow the dragon aspect of death who may of use to us.

What's this? two humans, fights with powerful creators to catch another? They would make very useful servants indeed!

both dark-khan and the compy tin rushed over to aid, Pokémon are all captured by the two team rocket grunts thanks to the help of the raptor.

Dark-khan: Humans of this planet. What brings you two to this place?

Grunt1: We are here to catch these Pokémon for Madame boss who has a plan agent the rangers to north of here.

Grunt2: We are Team Rocket and are goul is to steal Pokémon, & We will take gold and food from the rangers.

Dark-khan: Your destiny's are at my side, Team Rocket, not scrabbling for scraps. Bring you brethren and your mistress to my banner and there will be gold to grasp, meat to devour, and blood to stain your blades without end.

The two grunts then bring there new allies back to team rocket HQ where Dark-khan will meet madame boss for the first time.

Grunt1: We have returned my mistress and we have someone or something you shoude see.

Madame boss: bring him to me.

Grunt2: Come the mistress is waiting.

Dark-khan: Greetings Madame boss mother of future team rocket boss giovanni, I am Dark-khan lord of the black raptors from another world, i have come for your aid.

Madame boss: hmm you must be from another world, but there is no time for that right now, them pokemon ranger are coming for me any time soon.

Dark-khan: These humans goad you to battle amongst you gang, not when im around, But if its the blood of rangers you thirst for, then it is the blood of rangers you shall have.

In the secret bass under team rocket sub basement Dark-khan's worker raptors constructed a portal gateway to his home world, and flowing forth from it some dark raptor assassin's to impress the grunts,

Grunt3: its the Pokémon rangers they are coming!

Dark-Khan: come my brethren, we will kill them all.

Madame boss: You take care of them fools, i will contact the Masked team rocket for aid.

Dark-Khan: do what you must, they will be useful to us as well.

1 hour later

Grunt1: my mistress the rangers they have come!

Madame boss: so it begins.

Officer jenny: Madame boss of team rocket you are under arrest.

Dark-khan: foolish mortals come and clame her if you dare.

Ranger: what was that thing jenny?

Officer jenny: I dont know, but there may be more of them, come yet us get her for all the crimes she did.

But in the shadows they can see raptors coming out of the darkness, scared black skined and Blood red eyes with clows and teeth the black raptors

Ranger: Madame boss has gone mad bringing these monsters here, jenny we got to get out of here

But before they can tern around the raptor assassin's where behind them.

Officer jenny: they must have hid in the forest when we where not looking.

Raptor: Kill her, KILL THEM ALL!

And so the raptors slated them all, as for the prisoners dark-khan gave them a offer.

Dark-khan: lister you last surviving rangers, Either your lives or your wills are forfeit, Choose now.

Dark ranger: Your will is ours, Dark raptor lord, now and forever.

Dark-khan: You are broken, but i will re-forge you into a blade worthy of the black raptors.

Now the fallen Pokémon rangers and Team Rocket Are united under Black Raptors, leagens of Dark Ranger's fight under the command of some of Dark-Khan's most dangerous warrior's of Karlon, A great fortress of Ka-zoned continues to rise, it will make an ideal sanctum of Dark-Khan to work his experiments and constructed a Lazarus pit so he can gain immortality, he has he's forces at last, ready to smite any who stand in the way of his true intensions, he will soon be ready to bring his brother's kingdom down.


End file.
